Wiem kim jestem
by thetwins90
Summary: To jest prequel do serialu wymieszany z scenami, które znamy. Stanowi alternatywną wersje wydarzeń z dnia 23 Maja - dnia śmierci rodziców Eleny.


**Hej. To nasz pierwszy Delenowy/TVD fanfic. Polska wersja fanfica pt: "I know who I am". to coś w rodzaju prequela do serialu. To znaczy, to historia "O tym co stało sie 23 Maja". Mamy nadzieję, że się spodoba. **

* * *

><p><strong> WIEM KIM JESTEM<strong>

_Część 1_

Elena Gilbert usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. Spojrzała na Bonnie, swoją przyjaciółkę od zawsze, która wydawała się być nie mniej zaskoczona. Nie spodziewały się dzisiaj kogoś jeszcze. Caroline zadzwoniła kilka godzin temu, by obwałować spotkanie, bo umówiła się z nowym chłopakiem. Znała go zaledwie od tygodnia, ale to nie przeszkadzało jej opuścić co piątkowy, baski wieczór filmowy z popcornem, nacios. A kiedy Caroline Forbes rezygnowała z _Notebooka_ dla chłopca, sprawa była poważna.

Stanęła w progu i nacisnęła na klamkę, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

– Ooo… – tylko na tyle było ją stać.

Bardzo wstydziłaby się swojej miny, gdyby tylko mogła ją dostrzec. Nie spodziewała się, że oprócz Caroline zjawi się ktoś jeszcze.

Nagle jej piękne brązowe oczy zrobiły się jeszcze większe, a usta otworzyły tak, że łatwo mogłaby złapać w nie muchę.

– Niespodzianka! – krzyknęła radośnie Caroline, trzymając w ręce mały tort. Nieświadoma, że Elena nadal mierzy wzrokiem jej towarzysza, podała go oniemiałej dziewczynie.  
>– Przegapiliśmy film, więc przynieśliśmy deser – ciągnęła dalej Caroline.<br>– Przepraszam. Mam coś na twarzy? – zapytał nieznajomy, uśmiechając się w jednym kąciku.  
>– Eee… Nie nie! … Hej. – udało jej się ukryć zawstydzenie.<br>Niecodziennie zdarza jej się gapić na faceta w ten sposób. Zawsze otaczali ją przystojni kolesie, ale nigdy wcześniej żadnemu z nich nie udało się wywrzeć na niej takiego wrażenia. Nie do tego stopnia by Elena Gilbert zaniemówiła. I nigdy żadnemu z nich nie udało się wprawić ją w zakłopotanie. O mały włos, a krew napłynęłaby jej do twarzy, a na policzkach pojawiły się piękne rumieńce.

– Wejdźcie, proszę. – powiedziała w końcu.

Uśmiechnęła się niczym _Królowa Elena Gilbert_. Tego uśmiechu Mystic Falls już dawno nie pamiętało. Królowa dumnie uniosła brodę, uśmiechając się z wyższością do swoich poddanych. Chłopak stojący obok Caroline spotkał to spojrzenie. Przyglądał się jej, nie bojąc się spoglądać jej prosto w oczy.

Elena była jakby w transie. Czuła jakby ktoś wkradał się do jej umysłu i próbowała z tym walczyć. Bonnie spoglądała z zwężonymi oczami na Caroline, która była lekko poirytowana tą sytuacją. Jedyne co widziała to dwójkę nieznajomych patrzących sobie głęboko w oczy.

– No wejdź tu – powiedziała, łypiąc gniewnie na obojga.

Urok prysł. Elena odwróciła głowę i zauważyła minę Caroline. Odchrząknęła bowiem poczuła się głupio. Nie chciała wprawić swoja najlepszą przyjaciółkę w zazdrość. Nieznajomy tylko uśmiechnął się czarująco. Zbadał wzrokiem próg, który przekroczył.

– Jeszcze się nie przedstawiłem – powiedział – Jestem Damon.

_Damon. D a m o n. DAMON. _

Elena już gdzieś wcześniej słyszała to imię. Odzywało się z zakamarków jej podświadomości. Jej alter ego, która stara się wygłuszyć. Nie wiadomo dlaczego przez oczami stanął jej obraz pewnego baru i data 23 maja 2010 roku. Był to najgorszy dzień w jej życiu – dzień śmierci jej rodziców.

* * *

><p>– Elena! E l e n a! ELENA! – skandował tłum, dopingując młodą dziewczynę, siedzącą na krześle naprzeciw grubego, podstarzałego faceta z brodą.<p>

Na stole pośrodku nich stało kilka odwróconych do góry dnem kieliszków po wódce. Obok dziewczyny o ciemnych włosach było tyle samo, co po stronie faceta, który prawie zasypiał nad stołem.

Elena Gilbert trzymała w dłoni kolejny, napełniony po brzegi kieliszek i uśmiechała się drwiąco do tłumu wokoło niej.

– Na zdrowie – krzyknęła z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha i opróżniła cały kieliszek jednym haustem. Jej twarz skrzywiła się na moment przy przełykaniu alkoholu, ale nie wypluła zawartości. Zamiast tego zebrało jej się na wymioty.

_Jestem Eleną Gilbert_, pomyślała. _Nie przegram. _

Podstawiła kieliszek podobnie jak pozostałe i czekała na reakcję mężczyzny. Zwymiotował na podłogę. Jego kieliszek pozostał pełny.

Zadowolony tłum ogłosił zwycięzcę, radośnie wykrzykując imię dziewczyny. Miala prawie 17 lat i była o głowę niższa od kolesia z brodą.

– Powinnaś leżeć na podłodze, dzieciaku! – wykrzyknęła starsza blondynka siedząca przy barze. Elena spojrzała na nią wesoło.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

– Nie jestem nawet pijana – przeciągnęła pijackim tonem – Moja tolerancja na alkohol sięga… – podskoczyła wesoło demonstrując jak wysoka jest jej tolerancja na alkohol i upadając niemal się nie wywróciła. Potknęła się o wystającą nogę od krzesła, ale zdołała utrzymać równowagę.

– Przepraszam, muszę iść do łazienki… – przecisnęła się przez tłum i przy drzwiach do łazienki zakryła ręką usta. Wbiegła do pierwszej lepszej kabiny w… męskiej toalecie. Wymiotowała tak długo, aż poczuła się jakby wypluła żołądek.

Wychodząc wytarła twarz ręką. Czuła kwaśny posmak w ustach. Kilku mężczyzn stojących przy pisuarach odwróciło głowę. Co prawda męska toaleta często gościła kobiety, ale nie nastolatki i nie w takich okolicznościach. Byli zaskoczenie, że dziewczyna w ogóle nie zwraca na nich uwagi. Podeszła do umywalki, przepłukała usta, przemyła twarz zimną wodą i wytarła twarz jednorazowym ręcznikiem.

Czuła się okropnie. O wiele gorzej niż wyglądała na zewnątrz. Na zewnątrz wyglądała prawie jak zawsze, czyli jak królowa, która nigdy nie pokazuje swoich słabości miernym istotom. Była królową Mystic High i cale miasto jadło jej z ręki. Jej ojciec pochodził z rodziny założycieli i szanowanym chirurgiem, a matka założycielką fundacji charytatywnej i oddanym miastu społecznikiem. Oboje chętnie angażowali się w uroczystości związane z Dniem Założycieli. Jednak dla matki Eleny przygotowania miały szczególne znaczenie. Chciała, by Elena wygrała kiedyś konkurs na Miss Mystic Falls.

Odwróciła się do wyjścia i wtedy stanął przed nią chłopiec mniej więcej w jej wieku.

– Hej piękna, jak masz na imię?

Może i nie był pijany, ale Elena przeskandowała go swoim niewidzialnym wykrywaczem narkotyków. Miał w sobie więcej prochów niż nie jedna apteka.

– Nie mam na to czasu. Przepraszam? – powiedziała, spoglądając na niego wymownie, by ustąpił jej przejścia. Kiedy tego nie zrobił, wyminęła go bokiem, szturchając go.

Nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na to gdzie idzie, wpadła na kogoś. Poczuła jakby zderzyła się z ścianą. Kiedy się potknęła, czyjeś silne ręce złapały ją za ramiona.

Wtedy ją zobaczył.

To była Katharine.

_Katherine… K a t h e r i n e… KATHERINE. _

Wyglądała zupełnie jak ona. Długie, ciemne włosy, proste, nie kręcone jak u Katherine. Ciemne oczy.

Po prostu piękna.

_Ale to niemożliwe. Ona nie żyje. Teoretycznie._

– Katharine…– wyszeptał.

Elena była zbyt pijana, by słuchać bredni kolejnego pijaka.

– Przepraszam? – dziewczyna wpatrywała się w stojącego przed nią faceta, który z kolei wpatrywał się w nią jakby przestał oddychać. Ciągle trzymał ją za ramiona i nie chciał puścić.

– Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem… – wydawało jej się, że widziała łzy w jego oczach.

– Co? Jaka Katharine? Pomyliłeś mnie z kimś.

Nieznajomy zamrugał kilka razy. Był zmieszany. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego z lekko zmrużonymi oczami, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc o czym on mówi.

Wreszcie do niego dotarło. Ta dziewczyna była pijana i z pewnością nie była Katharine. Katharine tolerowalna tylko najlepsze wina z włoskich winnic. Nie śmierdziałaby tanim piwem zmieszanym z wódką. I na pewno nie założyłaby trampek.

– Przepraszam, mój błąd. Rzeczywiście musiałem cię z kimś pomylić. Dasz się zaprosić na… – drink w wypadku tej dziewczyny nie byłby dobrym rozwiązaniem – …kawę? – to było zagranie taktyczne. Gdyby zaprosił ją na następna kolejkę, odmówiłaby lub zwymiotowałaby mu na buty. Nowe buty od Hugo Bossa.

Jej wzrok napotkał przeszywające, niebieskie oczy.

– Chętnie – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

* * *

><p>– Elena była kiedyś zabawniejsza – powiedziała Caroline, śmiejąc się szeroko do Eleny. Obie siedziały naprzeciwko siebie na kanapie i popijały herbatę. W telewizji leciał jakiś kiepski teleturniej z celebrytami. – Mam na myśli zanim zmarli jej rodzice.<p>

Na wspomnienie rodziców Elena poczuła ukłucie w sercu.

– Teraz przycichła – Bonnie szturchnęła rozgadana dziewczynę łokciem, zauważając jak Elena posmutniała.

– I całkowicie ją rozumiem – dodała ze skruchą – Przechodzi teraz przez ciężki okres, ale mam nadzieję, że szybko się podniesie, prawda? Elena była kapitanem cheerleaderek w naszym liceum. Już opuściła letni obóz. Może przyjdziesz na naszą jutrzejszą próbę, Damonie? – zwróciła się do Damona, cała podekscytowana.

Elena wywróciła oczami. Caroline nigdy się nie zmieni. Bonnie posłała Elenie przepraszające spojrzenie, a na Caroline łypnęła spode łba. Natomiast Damon kompletnie zignorował pytanie Caroline i powiedział do Eleny:

– Przykro mi z powodu twoich rodziców, Eleno. Wiem jak to jest stracić obojga rodziców.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi znad kubka. Było coś w tych jego oczach, że nie mogła w nie patrzeć. Coś tajemniczego, a zarazem mrocznego. Poza tym bała się powrotu kolejnych niejasnych wspomnień, które w niej pobudzał, mimo, że nie miał z nimi nic wspólnego. Przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało. Obraz faceta z baru był zamazany. Może dlatego w jakiś pokręcony sposób go jej przypominał.

To już nie miało znaczenia. Teraz żyła od nowa. _Tabula rasa_.


End file.
